Virtual rewards within gaming environments are ubiquitous. These virtual rewards may be provided to the end user in exchange for actions conducted within the gaming environment or the purchase of game related products that are either intrinsic or extrinsic to the gaming environment. The composition of virtual rewards may depend upon the type of game played. For example, in a first-person shooter game a virtual reward may include weaponry, currency, health, and experience—just to name a few. Additionally, the type of virtual rewards provided within a gaming environment may depend on the design preferences of game designers or the demands of end users (e.g., gamers).
Additionally, gaming environments, especially networked gaming environments, such as a MMORPGs (massively multiplayer online role-playing games) require and consume a large amount of computing resources in order to facilitate game play. In contrast, the computing resources of end user computing systems used to play these online games may frequently be unused or underutilized. If dedicated back to the networked gaming system that is utilized to facilitate the networked gaming environment, these dedicated computing resources of end user computing systems may be utilized to reduce the operating expenses associated with the networked gaming system. End user computing systems may form a distributed computing environment that provides computing resources to the networked gaming system. To incentivize participation and dedication of computing resources, virtual rewards may be provided to the end user within the networked gaming environment. These and other advantages of the present technology will be described in greater detail herein.